Don't Be Cheesy
by astraldrain
Summary: Sora goes away on a trip for two weeks to stay in a cabin at a lake. He meets new friends, learns new things, and gets a good story to tell his mom back at home.


**Author's note**: i just wanted to write a simple story with heart warming moments. Later chapters may be inspired by ace attorney. Also, sorry if you don't like the name i gave sora's mom.

* * *

We all know that actually paying attention to time makes it seem like it's going slower. Sora, the very protagonist of this story, knew this all too well. His eyes could not stop looking at the clock above the chalkboard. His spiked up hair bobbed up and down as he bounced his feet on the floor. He bit his lip and tapped his pencil on the desk, earning him a few annoyed looks from his fellow classmates.

The worst thing about it is the clock is five minutes slow. Honestly, it's not that surprising. It seems that every class he has has a clock like that. Still, knowing that, it feels like there's just been added time, and Sora just wants to go.

Today's the last day for school. The love he had for summer was undeniable. No homework, bickering teachers, and crowded hallways full of loud kids! Oh! what a joyous time.

The bell rung after what seemed like an eternity. Sora almost sprang up out of his seat, but contained himself. He had the biggest smile on his face as he walked out of the classroom. Then, he bolted down the halls past the kids. He saw his friend, Kairi, coming out of her class. She, too, must have saw him because she waved, gesturing him to stop. Sora, however, did not stop. With that stupid big grin and a wave reciprocated, he ran right past her and continued out until he was out of the school.

Arms thrown in the air, Sora let out a victorious yell. The janitor waiting outside the entrance laughed, but Sora didn't pay him any mind and continued his running to his house.

When he finally made it to his driveway, he bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He also noticed two cars parked in the driveway as well. The blue Honda Civic, of course, belonged to his mom. The white van belonged to that guy who his mom paid to paint the house red.

Shrugging, Sora started up the driveway and up to his front door. When he made it inside, he didn't see his mom, so he bolted up the stairway and ran into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sora's room was really messy. There were toys and clothes everywhere. His walls had a bunch of movie posters on it. He loses things constantly in his room, and he's surprised he hasn't lost the beanbag that sits in front of his TV.

Deciding he should change out of his clothes, the brunet teenager went over to his dresser and pulled out his green pajamas. He put those on, throwing his dirty clothes in the basket by the dresser.

A growl came from the boy's stomach, so he grabbed a pack of his Starbursts off the dresser, and then plopped on the beanbag to play some video games. Yes, he knew that it wasn't a proper meal, but he didn't care. They tasted good and he was hungry. Problem solved.

A couple hours later, or so it seemed, Sora's mother came through the door. She had short, straight, brown hair and had soft facial features. She crossed her arms while in the doorway and drummed her fingers on her arm. "How's summer vacation so far?" she came.

Sora jerked back, nearly dropping his PS3 controller. "Gosh, Mom! Don't sneak up on me like that."

His mom let out a little laugh and said, "Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and Summer vacation is fantastic so far! I can play my game without worrying about homework."

Rolling her eyes, his mom, also known as Maribelle, let out a sigh. "I hope that's not all you have planned this summer?"

Sora shrugged and scratched his head. "Well, Kairi did say something about a get-together at the lake tomorrow." Realizing what he said, he bit his lip and tried to look innocent. "And I swear, I was going to ask. I just got caught up in this game."

"It's fine. I'm just happy you won't be spending everyday playing games."

"Mom! You can come if you wanna? People love you!"

Maribelle waved that idea away with her hand. "No, no, I couldn't."

Bending back on the beanbag until head touched the floor, Sora quirked up an eyebrow. "Why not? You'd have lots of fun. There's even a rope you can swing from."

His mom walked over and helped him up straight. He turned to face her and she smiled. "I'll think about it." She pulled some loose hairs of Sora's pajama shirt and hugged him. "Right now, I think I'm going to bed. I know it's still light, but today was exhausting." She kissed his forehead before retreating to the doorway. "Night, Sora. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom."

Night came and Sora found himself not able to pay attention to the game's story. He turned off his game and TV, jumped into the bed, and snuggled up with his comforter.

The next morning, Sora woke up surprisingly early. Early as it was, there was the smell of something delicious coming from, he guessed, the kitchen.

The boy made his way down to have some breakfast, thanked his mom for the meal, and headed back upstairs to change into a blue shirt and some jeans. After that, he just fell back on his bed and took a deep breath. His mom's food was so good. Even after years of eating it, he never got tired of it.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate under the covers. He sat up and reached under his blanket to grab it. The caller ID said it was Kairi calling.

Wondering why she was calling so early, Sora touched the screen and answered, "Hey, what's up?"

"Sora!" a really excited feminine voice came. "Are you ready?!"

Sora scratched his head. "Um, ready for what?"

"The lake! Don't tell me you've already forgotten!?"

"No way! I just thought it was later? You know, not so early in the morning, I guess."

Kairi laughed a little and said, "Well, if we didn't, we probably wouldn't make it until we're too exhausted to go swimming. Three hour drives are not so fun."

Running a hand through his hair, Sora had an uncertain look on his face. "Three hours? I'm pretty sure that the lake isn't but 20 minutes away."

"Oh my god, I thought Hay—Hayner!" Kairi went off and asked why Hayner didn't fill in Sora like he was suppose to. She said a few other things, but Sora couldn't make those out. "Gosh, Sora, I'm sorry. He just forgot to tell you." She sighed before she returned to the cheerful voice she previously had on. "Anyway, we're not going to Lake Melon. We're going to Lake Hulala for two weeks!"

"You know, I need to ask my mom. Are any adults going?"

"Yeah, my dad's going. Tell your mom that so she knows we'll have adult supervision with us. It increases your chances."

"All right, be right back!" Sora said, setting his phone on the bed to go downstairs. He wondered halfway why he didn't just take it, but it was already too late.

When he asked his mom, she gave him her permission without him having him having to beg on his knees. He ran back upstairs and told Kairi the results.

"Good," she came. "We'll be at your house in ten minutes. Pack your bags! We're moving out!"

Ten minutes was hardly any time! However, Kairi had already hung up. Sora looked around his room and spotted a suitcase over in the far corner. He hurriedly decided on which clothes to bring. He packed his phone charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and his hairbrush. Just for safety measures, he threw in a tube of Neosporin.

Sora was done 5 minutes before, so he decided to go downstairs with his stuff and wait. When he made it to the front door, his mom came up to him with an overstuffed backpack.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"This is a bag full of treats and stuff." She turned Sora around and helped him put the backpack on. "There's cookies, chips, skittles, and a lot of other stuff. I know there's already going be food provided, but I still worry."

Beaming a smile, Sora said, "Thank you, Mom. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, Sora." Maribelle pulled him into a hug, squeezing the daylight out of him. "I'm going to miss you."

Maribelle let up on the hug, giving Sora the chance to get some words out. "I'll miss you, too! You could still come join us?"

Pulling back from the hug, his mom gave a small smile. "I can't. I have work, remember? You go and have fun. Don't worry about me."

"I'm your son! It's my job to worry about you." Sora shook his head. "Be careful while I'm gone. No wild parties!"

A long honk was heard outside, indicating that the ride had arrived. "Well, I better get going. See ya in two weeks!"

Sora made his way outside when his mom started to yell out the door: "Remember, don't talk to strangers!"

"I know!"

"Also, don't feed wild animals!"

"I know, Mom!"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Mom, I know!"

"I love you! Be safe!"

"I love you, too!"

When Sora thankfully made it into the white van, he saw who he recognized as Kairi, Hayner, Axel, and some guy with white hair in the back.

The only seat that was available was the one in the back. Making his way back there, he looked through the window to see his mom still waving. When he sat down and buckled in, he reciprocated the waving until they were out of view.

"Man, your mom acts like you're going off to college or something," came Hayner. He was a guy who decided to wear a green shirt with tan cargo pants. He was sitting in the front seat by the window.

Sora shrugged and laughed a little. "Don't even mention college around her, but I think she gets that way because she'll be lonely."

Kairi, a red-headed girl who sat in the passenger seat, wore a red blouse with green shorts that day. She turned to face backwards and said, "She'll be okay, Sora. Only two weeks and we'll be back."

Knowing she was right, he still felt bad. His mom was one of his bestfriends. He looked down at his luggage in front of him and sighed. Two week might not sound that long, but neither did five minutes when he waited for the bell.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about a bear coming after you with that messy hair," a familiar voice came.

Sora looked up and saw Axel, a guy who sat beside Hayner and had red hair that looked similar to that of a porcupine, sucking on a Capri Sun. "Hey, I just forgot to brush my hair this morning!"

"Sure, sure." Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying you look bad. You pull the messy hair look quite well. However, I'm just sayin' that maybe bears have different beauty standards."

Hayner snorted and patted Axel on the shoulder. "Didn't know you specialized in bears, dude."

"_I am just sayin'_."

Axel and Hayner bickered on with their conversation of bears' beauty standards. Sora, however, turned his attention to the guy beside him. He had his head against the window, so Sora naturally thought of him being dead, but he was breathing so he scratched that out.

The guy's long hair fell in his face, but you could still see one eye. Sora leaned a bit closer, tilted his head, and made a low 'psst' sound. The guy's eyes just flew open and he straightened himself out, scaring Sora half to death.

Sending an apologetic grin at the glaring stranger, Sora, in a friendly manner, said, "Hi."


End file.
